Gummy Bear Bridesmaids
by xoxissyxox
Summary: One shot based on spoilers for tonight's episode (01/08/15)


**Hi everyone, this is just a little oneshot that I decided to write based on Zoe and Max's engagement from the spoilers I've read for this weekend. Hope you enjoy, please review!**

 **Issy xx**

Max was sitting in the staff room enjoying a packet of haribos when Zoe walked in. The staff room was deserted, so Zoe went and sat next to Max, who put his arm around her shoulders.

"Alright, fiancée?" Max joked.

"I'm good thanks, fiancé."

Zoe reached over to the packet of haribos and pulled out an egg.

"Oi! I wanted that egg, it was the last one in the packet!" Zoe looked slightly guilty.

Zoe kissed Max. "Got a good taste of the egg?"

"Not really." Max huffed, but perked up when he found a ring at the bottom. He smiled and put it on Zoe's hand.

"Until we can get the real thing." Max said, smiling. Zoe grinned back.

"And it's tasty as well!" Zoe pulled it off and popped it in her mouth. Max pretended to look hurt, and put his hands on his heart and pulled a face.

"My heart's being broken!" He cried out loud to Zoe who started giggling. She fished around in the packet and found a heart sweet.

"Here you go, to replace your broken one." Max laughed and ate it.

"Much better." He told Zoe, grinning.

"Oh wait! I've found us some bridesmaids! What colour scheme do you want at the wedding? Red, yellow, green? I personally prefer the red."

"Good choice, red gummy bears are my favourite!" Max snatched the gummy bear out of Zoe's fingers and are it.

"Hey! Now we don't have any bridesmaids. What are you gonna do about that?" Zoe asked Max, laughing slightly.

"Don't worry, we'll just provide lots of refreshments, here have a cola bottle to cheer yourself up." Zoe gratefully received the cola bottle and put it in her mouth, smiling.

"I've had an idea..." Zoe said, grinning cheekily to herself.

"Oh dear, do I really want to hear it?"

"Why don't we name the tables at out wedding after haribo sweets, we could have hearts, eggs, gummy bears, cherries, aliens, crocodiles, cola bottles, dummies, and loads of other ones! That would be really awesome."

"I love it, what table do you want to be on?" Max asked.

"I think the ring table would be appropriate."

"Good choice." Max pulled another ring out of the packet, which was nearly empty. He placed it on Zoe's finger and pulled her in for a kiss.

Little did they know, Tess had been standing at the door of the staff room for quite some time. They had been so caught up in the moment that they hadn't heard her entrance. She crept away, not wanting to disturb their little moment.

Later that day, Tess was smiling to herself as she filled out a patient form. Robyn was waking by and saw Tess.

"What are you so happy about?" Robyn asked.

"I don't know whether I should tell you."

"You have to tell me now."

"What? Why!" Tess exclaimed.

"Because it must be good if you can't tell me." Robyn crossed her arms.

Tess frowned, Robyn was Max's stepsister, she would find out soon anyway, wouldn't she?

"Ok, I overheard a conversation between Zoe and Max, they're getting engaged!" Robyn had to refrain herself from screaming, because she knew Connie wouldn't be very happy...

"Really? Oh my god! I'm so happy for them!" Robyn suddenly had an idea, and rushed off, skipping. Tess smiled, then realised that Robyn wasn't good at keeping secrets.

"Well done Tess." She muttered to herself.

"What was that? Sorry." Charlie was walking past and thought Tess was taking to him.

"Sorry Charlie, just talking to myself." Charlie grinned and winked at Tess.

"First sign of madness." He chuckled to himself as he walked away.

Meanwhile, Robyn had told everyone she had met, she wanted to hold a party for the happy couple. This had involved asking everyone if they were free that evening. Which involved them knowing the occasion for the party.

By the end of the day everyone knew about the party and had been told to keep their mouths shut about the engagement to Zoe and Max. Most of the ED staff were coming, even Connie! There was an exception though, Dylan had decided parties weren't for him, and was going home so he could be back in time to feed Dervla who'd had to stay at home by herself all day due to the doggy day care being full, again. That was about it though.

Connie was in a good mood after a visit during her admin session from Jacob, who'd offered to buy her a drink that evening. This meant she was kind enough to let Robyn off her shift early to plan the party.

Robyn hung up big congratulations banners and balloons around the pub, then waited for the staff to finish their shift. Eventually they all arrived...

Max collected his things from his locker, and changed his top, before meeting Zoe in reception.

"It's very quiet isn't it?" Zoe told Max, who was also confused as to where everyone else was. His phone beeped and he pulled it out of his pocket and glanced at the screen. It was a message from Robyn.

"Hey bro, come meet me in the pub for drinks, it's important ;)"

"We've got to go to the pub according to Robyn."

"Do we have to? I wanna go home and eat some chocolate." Max grinned.

"Come on Zo, you can have some kind of alcohol instead." Zoe sighed before following Max.

Once outside the pub, Zoe pulled Max into the corner.

"Remember what we agreed? I don't want everyone to know about the engagement until we've planned out the wedding." Max nodded and pulled Zoe in for a kiss. They broke apart and Max took Zoe by the hand and led her inside.

The sound of party poppers going off rang in Zoe's ears as they entered the pub. A crowd of the staff were gathered in front of them, banners were draped around spelling out "congratulations" and balloons hung in every corner.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" Robyn and the rest if the ED shouted. Tess moved forward and gave them a glass of champagne each.

"How did you find out? It was supposed to be a secret!" Zoe protested.

"Well, it's a long story, involved gummy bear bridesmaids and cola bottles at a wedding." Tess smiled, and Zoe laughed.

"Well it was lovely for you all to organise this!" Zoe addressed the ED staff.

"It was all Robyn actually." Robyn grinned and Max embraced her in a bear hug.

"Thanks sis."

Zoe grinned at Max, so what did it matter if everyone found out about their engagement now?

"Well, now wasn't when I was planning to do this, but here goes. This afternoon I got you something Zoe!" Max placed his glass on a nearby table and brought out a black box from his pocket. He got down on one knee and opened the box. Inside sat a silver ring, with a sparkling diamond in the middle, two smaller ones on either side. Around the inside small words were engraved into the silver: "you are more than enough".

"Zoe Hanna, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Everyone cheered and Max placed the ring on Zoe's finger. They kissed and Max picked up Zoe and spun her around.

That evening, as they were lying in bed, Max rolled over and Zoe turned over to face him.

"You know, those words around the rim of your ring, they're there to remind you, that no matter what, I will always love you. It doesn't matter what other people think, you will always be more than enough to me in my eyes." Zoe smiled and pulled Max in for a kiss, she couldn't be happier.


End file.
